vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fade Into You
Fade Into You is the eighth episode of the sixth season of and the one hundred and nineteenth episode of the series overall. Summary FRIENDSGIVING AT WHITMORE COLLEGE / FLASHBACKS TO KAI’S MURDEROUS PAST — As Caroline and Elena prepare to host Friendsgiving at the dorm, they receive some hopeful news from Alaric and Stefan, who have traveled to Portland to gather some information regarding the Gemini Coven. Tyler is determined to help Liv after she and Luke reveal some disturbing information about their witch lineage and the impending plans their coven has for them. Meanwhile dinner takes a drastic turn when Jo, who has revealed some painful details about her past, finds herself fighting for her life, leaving Alaric scrambling to help from a distance. Finally, Kai makes a dangerous discovery that brings him one step closer to his release. Damon and Bonnie also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai *Christopher Cousins as Joshua Parker Co-Starring *Kimberly Leemans as Young Jo *Bella Lotz as Young Liv *Corbyn Kennedy as Young Luke Trivia * Antagonists: Kai and Joshua Parker. * There was a one week break after the episode aired to accommodate the American Thanksgiving holiday. * This episode marks the first time this season that Tyler appears in two episodes in a row. * Friendsgiving refers to Thanksgiving. In 2012, Thanksgiving was on Thursday, November 22. * Kai tells Bonnie by his count he's spent 6,771 consecutive repeating the same day over and over in the prison world, which allows him to figure out that it's Thanksgiving. He tells Bonnie he wants to talk as they have Thanksgiving dinner before they go their separate ways, but it's really just a plot to get her blood and his twin sister's magic. * Elena breaks up with Liam and compels him to forget their relationship, as she isn't able to explain her complicated life to him. She also compelled him to forget that he learned she was a vampire. * Jo reveals that she forged "Lady Whitmore's" medical records so that Liam would stop investigating her miraculous recovery after Elena fed her vampire blood to heal her. *Stefan, Alaric and Damon go on a road trip to Portland, Oregon, to track down the Gemini Coven. * This episode reveals a vampire can be invited into a house by a resident or former resident—even if that resident has not been to the house in decades and even if the resident is far away—when Jo invites Stefan into her family home from miles away over the phone. * Elena tells Alaric over the phone that she wishes he was there as the number of men at Friendsgiving is small because Jeremy and Matt are handling the Tripp situation and couldn't attend. *Alaric informs Elena that Bonnie may still be alive, which is also overheard by Caroline. *It is revealed that Jo, Liv, Luke, and Kai are siblings, and that Kai and Jo are twins. * This episode shows the family house of Jo, Liv, Luke, Kai and their father Joshua Parker, which is cloaked to be invisible with a spell. However, this spell can be disrupted if a witch or an object with a witch's magic stored inside crosses the boundary of the spell, as evidenced when Stefan, Alaric, and Damon broke the spell with Ms. Cuddles (which contained Bonnie's magic) and Kai's old hunting knife (which contained Jo's magic) *There are several flashbacks from Jo and Kai's past in 1994, just before Kai was sent away to the prison world after he murdered four of his siblings. *Damon, Alaric, and Stefan meet Jo's dad. *It is revealed that Jo's dad is the Gemini Coven's leader and that a leader is always the surviving twin after the performance of the Merge ritual. Since Liv and Luke are the only twins currently in the coven, they are next in line for Joshua's position, and will have to perform the Merge upon their 22nd birthday in order to double their magical strength, which kills the weaker of the twins in the process. *Alaric was compelled by Damon for the first time to get the Ascendant from Jo anyway he can. Stefan opposed this reaction, but Damon insisted it was the only way they could get Bonnie back. *Joshua Parker almost killed Jo but she was saved by Elena, who gave her some blood to heal Jo. * Kai finds the knife that contains Jo's magic and siphons the power from it. He also used the knife to stab Bonnie so he can use her Bennett blood to perform the spell with the 1994 prison world copy of the Ascendant to escape back to the living world. Locations *Portland, Oregon **Parker House *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Common dorm room ***Scull bar *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion *Prison World **Portland, Oregon ***Parker House Continuity * This is the third holiday episode seen in the series. **The first was Halloween in Season One's Haunted. **The second was Christmas in Season Four's O Come, All Ye Faithful. * This is also the second episode this season in which Matt, Enzo and Jeremy are the only characters who don't appear in an episode. ** The first time was in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.68 viewers in the USA, which is 0.14 million more than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #HappyFangsgiving Cultural References * " " is a song by from their 1993 album . It was released as a single in spring 1994. Quotes |-|Promo= :Stefan: "Were you invited to Friendsgiving?" :Damon: "What? Were you not invited?" :Caroline: "Alright! Gather around." :Elena:'' "I'm a vampire!"'' :Liam: "You're what?" :Stefan: "Great." :Caroline: "Er, could someone please pass the rolls?" :Damon: "I'll just kill him." :Elena:'' "Bonnie's still alive?"'' :Elena: "It's getting weird." :Stefan: "You're just mad because no one knew how to carve the turkey." |-|Webclip 1= :Alaric: "Is that the reason Caroline assigned me the turkey and the cranberries? Stefan wasn't invited?" :Damon: "See what you did? Now we're pulling your weight! I really hope you figure this out before Christmas." :Stefan: "Yeah, well I'm glad you're both finding amusement in this." :Damon:'' "Why don't you just date her and put us all out of our misery?"'' :Stefan: "Because I don't think about her that way. She's my friend." :Damon: "She'd make a great girlfriend. Look, One: She's hot, subjectively. Two..." :Alaric: "She puts up with you." :Damon: "Big plus. Three: Very, very well organized." :Stefan: "Organizational skills?" :Damon: "There are no drawbacks to this woman, Stefan." :Alaric: "Uhh, she did sleep with you." :Damon:'' "See? Another plus."'' :Stefan: "Oh, look! We're here. Behold, the Gemini Coven -- exactly how it looked four months ago." |-|Webclip 2= :Bonnie: "How did I..." :Kai: "Get so lucky to arrive here on a private flight piloted by yours truly? Oh, you would've been super impressed with my super flying skills, but I already knocked you out with painkillers." :Bonnie: "Where are we?" :Kai: "Portland, Oregon. Stomping grounds of Courtney Love, Tanya Harding and tons of other awesome people." :Bonnie: "You could've brought me to anywhere in the world... and you took me to Portland?" :Kai: "This is where I grew up." :Bonnie: "Ow..." :Kai: "I've been counting eclipses since I was in prison on this empty planet and according to a running tally... I have been here for 6,771 supernaturally repeating days. So in the real world, which you will never get back to because you sent your magic away in a teddy bear, today is my favorite day of the year." :Bonnie: "And what day is that?" :Kai: "Thanksgiving. I'm cooking you dinner." |-|Producer's Preview= :Jo: "Am I glad to see you! You too, Liam." :Stefan: "Hey, were you invited to Friendsgiving?" :Damon: "What? Were you not invited?" :Stefan: "Nope." :Damon: "Ooh, you messed with the wrong girl's feelings." :Alaric: "Well, if it's any consolation, our Thanksgiving was roadside chili." :Alaric: "If she sent her teddy bear over, it could mean she's still..." :Elena: "Bonnie's still alive? Oh my God." :Alaric: "Yeah, we're in Portland right now trying to track down some Gemini... thing." :Damon: "Ascendant." :Damon: "Oh no. Is Stefan feeling sensitive about ruining his friendship with Caroline? She really liked him and he broke her heart." :Alaric: "See, Stefan? Even the bear knew." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Extended Promo - Fade Into You HD The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Webclip 1 - Fade Into You HD The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Webclip 2 - Fade Into You HD The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Producers’ Preview - Fade Into You -HD- The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Fade Into You Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD608-Fade Into You-Elena.jpg TVD608-Fade Into You~Elena-Liam.jpg TVD608-Fade Into You~Liam-Jo-Tyler-Luke-Liv.jpg TVD608-Fade Into You-Caroline-Elena-Jo~Liv.jpg TVD608-Fade Into You~Damon-Stefan.jpg TVD608-Fade Into You~Stefan-Damon-Alaric.jpg TVD608-Fade Into You-Jo-Liv.jpg TVD608-Fade Into You~Caroline-Elena.jpg TVD608-Fade Into You-Jo.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X08-1-Jo.jpg 6X08-2-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-3-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-4-Kai.jpg 6X08-5-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-6-Kai.jpg 6X08-7-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-8-Kai.jpg 6X08-9-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-10-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-11-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X08-12-Elena.jpg 6X08-13-Caroline.jpg 6X08-14-ElenacCaroline.jpg 6X08-15-Jo.jpg 6X08-16-Stefan.jpg 6X08-17-Damon.jpg 6X08-18-Alaric.jpg 6X08-19-Elena.jpg 6X08-20-Caroline.jpg 6X08-21-Damon.jpg 6X08-22-Alaric.jpg 6X08-23-Stefan.jpg 6X08-24-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-25-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-26-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-27-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-28-Kai.jpg 6X08-29-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-30-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-31-StefanDamon.jpg 6X08-32-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-33-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-34-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-35-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-36-Tyler.jpg 6X08-37-Liv.jpg 6X08-38-Jo.jpg 6X08-39-Liam.jpg 6X08-40-Elena.jpg 6X08-41-Damon.jpg 6X08-42-StefanDamon.jpg 6X08-43-Alaric.jpg 6X08-44-DamonStefan.jpg 6X08-45-DamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-46-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-47-Kai.jpg 6X08-48-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-49-Luke.jpg 6X08-50-Caroline.jpg 6X08-51-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-52-ElenaJo.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-54-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-55-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-56-Damon.jpg 6X08-57-Joshua.jpg 6X08-58-StefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-59-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-60-CarolineElenaJo.jpg 6X08-61-Jo.jpg 6X08-62-Elena.jpg 6X08-63-Caroline.jpg 6X08-64-Kai.jpg 6X08-65-Jo.jpg 6X08-66-Jo.jpg 6X08-67-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-68-Kai.jpg 6X08-69-Damon.jpg 6X08-70-Joshua.jpg 6X08-71-Damon.jpg 6X08-72-Joshua.jpg 6X08-73-JoshuaDamon.jpg 6X08-74-Caroline.jpg 6X08-75-Elena.jpg 6X08-76-Jo.jpg 6X08-77-Liv.jpg 6X08-78-Luke.jpg 6X08-79-Liv.jpg 6X08-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-81-Tyler.jpg 6X08-82-Liv.jpg 6X08-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-84-Joshua.jpg 6X08-85-Joshua.jpg 6X08-86-Damon.jpg 6X08-87-DamonJoshua.jpg 6X08-88-Damon.jpg 6X08-89-Alaric.jpg 6X08-90-Jo.jpg 6X08-91-Elena.jpg 6X08-92-Stefan.jpg 6X08-93-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-94-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-95-JoLiam.jpg 6X08-96-Elena.jpg 6X08-97-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X08-98-AalricStefan.jpg 6X08-99-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-100-Kai.jpg 6X08-101-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-102-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-103-Kai.jpg 6X08-104-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X08-105-DamonStefan.jpg 6X08-106-Elena.jpg 6X08-107-Liam.jpg 6X08-108-Jo.jpg 6X08-109-JoKai.jpg 6X08-110-Joshua.jpg 6X08-111-Kai.jpg 6X08-112-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-113-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-114-Damon.jpg 6X08-115-Stefan.jpg 6X08-116-Alaric.jpg 6X08-117-StefanDamon.jpg 6X08-118-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X08-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-121-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-122-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-123-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-124-Caroline.jpg 6X08-125-Stefan.jpg 6X08-126-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X08-127-Caroline.jpg 6X08-128-Stefan.jpg 6X08-129-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-130-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-131-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-132-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-133-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-134-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-135-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-136.jpg 6X08-137-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-138-Bonnie.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:Holiday episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six